When You Were Young
by A Girl In NYC
Summary: Alex Nolan, the second female Watchmen member, and her rebellious & turbulent relationship with Adrian Veidt. Adrian/OC
1. I

Author's Note** - In my opinion, the _Watchmen_ film was amazing. Adrian Veidt is most likely my favorite character, along with Rorschach or the Comedian. So I decided to make an OC, another female _Watchmen_ member, and have it be Adrian/OC. It's not a complete story, just bits and pieces of little moments between Adrian and the OC, with the beginning of it being a random word from a Word Generator. Reviews would be very appreciated, as would kind critism. **

Jealous

Alex glared at Adrian through irritated green eyes from the back of the Veidt Enterprises office, him giving her a knowing glance, photographers and interviewers questioning Adrian while he stood there egotistically with that assistant of his by his side. Alex eyed his assistant up and down, feeling a bit of jealousy. Her statuesque stance, heavy makeup and the way she smirked at him made Alex want Adrian to look at her the way he looked at this girl.

Insulted

"Shut up, Comedian." Alex huffed, blowing a strand of blond hair out of her eyes, narrowing her eyes at Edward Blake, who was smugly smiling in triumphant of irritating her, yet again. He winked at her and said teasingly, a cigar hanging out of the right side of his mouth, "Bitch about what you like, but ya know I'm right, Alex." She huffed and almost leaped into combat with the Comedian, when Adrian caught her by her torso. "Control yourself, Alex." She rolled her eyes. Adrian could be **such**a fucking pacifist.

Annoying

Dan nervously smirked, and laughed a little as he glanced between Alex and Adrian, who were contemptly glaring at each other. Alex arched an eyebrow, "You know, sometimes I just get the feeling to just beat the shit out of you." Adrian smirked that smug smile of his and said, "Now, now, Alex. Mind your hormones."

Protection

_Slam! _With a harsh push of his hand, Alex slid frighteningly fast to the other side of the steel-glass, ultra modern room as the assassin shot up almost everyone in sight. Adrian was quick, sending the assassin crashing into the fountain, screaming and cursing at him with a guard holding his gun at the assassin. Alex hit her head, a bit of blood trickling from a cut, but nevertheless she was fine. He had _saved_ her, and for that...for that, she was fucking thankful.

Obnoxious

Alex slightly frowned at him as he leaned up against his desk across the room, which braggingly displayed his sucesses, such as him on the cover of _Forbes, Time_ and _Newsweek_magazine. He was being interviewed by Doug Roth, and she and Dan Dreiberg sat waiting for him. Dan noticed her impatience and sighed, "_Please_, don't fight with him. Why can't you guys ever get along?" Alex stayed quieted for a moment and replied, "Cause he's a stuck-up _asshole_, that's why."

Bastard

Alex felt her cheeks flush when she saw him flirting with that _slut _of an assistant again, the young woman curling a piece of dirty blond hair, darker than Alex's, around her index finger and batting her dark eyelashes at Adrian. "Whore," Alex murmured under her breath.

Charming

Alex smiled as the photographer snapped their picture, the flash blinding her for a moment. Laurie was next to her on her right, Dan on her left, then Dr. Manhattan, the Comedian next to Dan and Adrian next to Laurie, then Rorschach. As they broke up from their picture stances, Adrian caught her glance. Alex never really noticed how attractive that man looked as Ozymandias.

Injured

"Damnit," he muttered, his slight German accent thick on the word as he looked at the cut on her forehead, blood trickling down it in a quick flow. Alex shooed him away as he began to inspect it, "Seriously, I'm fine. It's a cut, not a bullet. I think you know that I've had _worse_." Adrian rolled his eyes, ignoring her.

Patronizing

Alex knew he looked out for her-even if he acted like a snotty rich asshole and their lives were opposites now. She wouldn't ever admit it out loud, not even to Laurie, one of her closest friends - but even if she fought with him almost every single time they were together, she loved Adrian Veidt more than she could ever say.


	2. II

Unsuspecting

The rain splattered from the dark sky of New York City, drenching Alex and the rest of the attendees of the Comedian's funeral. Alex didn't like crying in public, so she was satisfied that the mascara-stained tears blended in with the rain and washed away the black streaks. She could feel Adrian looking at her, but she refused to look up at him, not like this.

Accussations

"Whore. Screwing Veidt." Rorschach commented snidely. Alex felt her cheeks become pink, "Shut up, Rorschach! Why does everyone always _assume_ me and Adrian are fucking?"

Accidental

"Hi, how can I help you?" the hostess of the restaurant asked Alex, who attempted to make herself look specifically pretty on that really rainy Friday night. "I'm supposed to meet with Adrian Veidt. . ." Alex bit her lip, cut off when the hostess straightened up and said quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry! Right this way, Mrs. Veidt." The hostess led her to the table, Alex almost laughed at the waitress, but caught herself. That man owned New York City and everyone in it. Mrs. Veidt? Yeah, _right_.

Infuriation

Alex was sopping wet when she reached her apartment door in her high-rise; she stopped at her apartment door when she saw a paper tacked to it: **EVICTION NOTICE. **She slammed her fist on the door.

Betrayal

Alex felt the tears threatening to spill as her mind recieved the realization. Utter shock and hate filled her. She was heartbroken, and she felt dirty for even _kissing_ him. He killed millions; children, normal citizens, the Comedian, Moloch. She glared at Adrian and shouted, "You _killed_ millions, and you _never_ even had the _balls_ to fess up!"

Liar

"Um, uh, who - who the hell was _that_?" Alex asked in shock, after seeing the assassin shoot up some of the important men and Adrian's assisstant. Adrian examined the bleeding cut on her forehead, ignoring her question. "Adrian, I'm talking to you." Alex asked again gently, as his eyes roamed the harsh cut. Adrian sighed, "I don't know. Rorschach is right, there is someone after the Watchmen. Those bullets were meant for me." She blinked at him, "Um...thanks for not letting me get shot."

Rent

"I would say make yourself at home, but since you're used to your wealthy and expensive shit, I don't really see how you could," Alex said nonchalantly, walking into the apartment and flicking on the light. Adrian looked around. Alex's apartment in the high-rise was only windows, which was the only attractive aspect of it. The king-sized bed's sheets were messy, the TV in the corner was on stacked-up newspapers. The thing that caught his eye was the picture of the Watchmen on her nightstand, the six of them smiling back in 1970, as if they had nothing to worry about.


	3. III

Comedic

The Comedian exhaled smoke, then stuck the cigar between his teeth and smirked at an annoyed Adrian as they watched Alex talking to Rorschach, "Y'know Ozy, she's nineteen and isn't afraid of kicking someone's ass, including yours. Alex is a pistol. Hope you can handle her."

Remembering

Alex stood there in the rain, and remembered the Comedian.

It had only been a month ago she'd seen him. She was sitting in her apartment, attempting to sleep. The door was kicked in, practically off it's hinges. The Comedian, even at age 67, hulked and towered over Alex, and still intimidated her. Alex jumped up and sat upright in her bed; the Comedian slumped next to her. He was insanely intoxicated. He muttered, "Alex, I know _you_ never wanted the fucking Keene Act. This city, this world. It's a fucking _joke_. A joke! When we went our seperate ways, it was for the worst. Look at me, I'm a fucking failure, sobbing to a kid about my problems. And look at you. You and that fucker...Veidt. You and him hate each other. I can't even talk to my..friend's daughter, Laurie. Look at the Watchmen. Look how much of a fucking _joke_ we are."

Firsts

"Do you still feel attachment to Adrian?" Laurie asked, her and Alex sitting in the coffee shop on a cold, rainy night. Alex had felt the attachment to Adrian ever since she gave her virginity to him when she was eighteen.

Permanent

Alex sat on her messy bed, the TV's screen the only light in the tiny apartment in the nighttime. She sipped on the hot tea from an old mug from the kitchen. She almost choked when a _Viedt _commercial came on. She always tried to avoid them, but Adrian seemed to own New York City. As the commercial played, Alex rolled her eyes.

Migraine

The throbbing of Alex's migraine seemed to not let up, even with two aspirins. With working at the night shift at the cafe on the Broadway strip, she seemed to get little to no sleep, or respect, from the men that she served or her boss. Sometimes she wondered if Adrian was right, that it was better when people knew who you were and what you had done to get respect.

Mood

"Come. Pay a visit to Daniel." Rorschach said, ready to leave. Alex sighed and looked up at him, "I'm not really in the mood tonight..." Rorschach looked at her, his mask changing around and said, "You're sitting there feeling bad about yourself. Have better things to do. Come." Alex rolled her eyes but obeyed.

Caught

"He fucked you! Ha, ha!" The Comedian cackled, Alex's cheeks flushing in embarassment. She was running around in Adrian's shirt and his boxers.

Rapid

Adrian watched on the first night of patrol as Alex jumped across the roof tops, sprinting. She was rapidly fast, but never as fast as Adrian. He watched her, knowing that she was violent. She was just too young to know it yet.

Funny

"So, Adrian seems to be doing well." Dan sighed, eating Chinese food as Rorschach had half his mask off while eating with Dan. Alex sat on the kitchen table as the three of them watched TV, Dan bringing up Adrian as a _Veidt Enterprises_ commercial came on. Alex rolled her eyes as she heard the song that was in the commercial - _Unforgettable _by Nat King Cole - the song that had played when Alex gave Adrian her virginity.

Nostalgia

Alex twirled the flute of champagne in her hand, glancing up at Adrian. "Remember that guy who chased us around, practically begging us to beat him up? He kept challenging your fighting abilities." Adrian laughed, something Alex rarely heard out of him, "He was really odd, wasn't he? We saw him on our first patrol together." Alex smiled meekly, excited that Adrian remembered their patrols together.

Hitting

Alex punched Adrian in the face at least six times, barely inflicting pain upon him. His cheek and lip was bleeding, his eye bruised, his blond hair in his right eye, looking defeated. "Stop it!" Alex felt the tears streak down her cheeks, "Just fucking _hit_ me!" Adrian stood there, looking at Alex, shaking his head. He refused to strike her.

Agreement

The rain poured quickly, drenching Alex, who held her grey pea coat together. Adrian held the umbrella over her and she attempted to smile at him. Adrian offered, "What do you say we catch up or something? I'll take you out to dinner, we can talk." Alex gave him an attempted smile, "Only if you're not too busy."


	4. IV

Apologies

"It's a little late for apologies, Adrian," Alex huffed, pushing past him, looking at him like he was insane for even attempting to apologize. Adrian looked at his assistant to leave the two alone, the rain pouring down on them. Alex didn't talk to Adrian at the Comedian's funeral. They stood there, Adrian's private car waiting for him. Alex began to walk away in the torrential rain. "Alex..." Adrian called after her exasperadedly, but she cut him off and called over her shoulder, "Your car's waiting for you."

Arrogance

"I can't fucking _believe_ you." She said, frantically packing a bag of the clothes so she could get out of their apartment before the tears started to pour. Adrian exasperadedly watched her, grabbing her forearm and said, "Alex, stop." She snapped back and said, "Why? You're going to reveal yourself. You don't even care that the Watchmen are falling apart."

Gentleman

His blond hair styled, black jacket and matching pants with a dark purple tie, expensive cufflings, expensive shoes. Alex sighed as she approached him, the waitress leading her to the table. Typical Adrian, always attempting to impress people who already loved him.

Stubborn

Everyone met Alex, the youngest and newest member of the Watchmen. The Comedian smirked at her. He jokingly punched the blond man in the shoulder and said, "Hey, Ozy. Say hi to the kid." The blond turned around and they locked glances. Alex's blood ran cold, her heart beating fast.

Fighting

"Seriously?" Alex huffed, throwing on Adrian's old shirt to cover herself up. She got up off the bed in her underwear and his shirt, Adrian scrambling after her, grabbing her by the waist with his speed, "Alex, you need to..." Alex glared at him, "Relax? Adrian, you won't even break Rorschach out. If you think it's such an insane idea, send me over to Antarctica, Adrian. Have your scientists poke at me. I mean, you spend enough time working there already." She stormed off, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Adrian sighed; why was she always so hard to control?

Blushing

Alex blushed as she twirled the spoon in the cup. She felt Adrian's glance on her and she looked up at him. She was just getting to know him. "So, you're...fast, huh?" She asked. Adrian smirked at her, "Fast enough to catch a bullet." Alex smiled up at him, blushing.

Overruled

"You fucking _lied_ to me! I trusted you." Alex yelled at him. "It was for the better, Alex. You should know that." Adrian walked up the steps cockily. The only thing she wanted to do now was to hit him so hard it would knock the smartness out of his fucking head.

Realization

Laurie and Dan left, Alex declining their offer. She looked at Adrian. He looked at her, with a look that said he didn't blame her if she left him beaten right there. He looked defeated, exhausted. Alex reached up and kissed him. He seemed slightly surprised by her actions but gripped her waist and kissed her bottom lip. As Alex kissed him, she realized that not even Adrian Veidt, the smartest man in the world, was able to fix it. The Comedian had been right...the world was a _joke_.

Reputation

"Mr. Veidt, how does it feel to be the most intelligent man in the world?" The reporter asked him. He smirked and ran a hand through his blond hair, "Well, I don't know if I would call me the _most_intelligent man." The other reporters chuckled at his charm. Adrian saw Dan Dreiberg coming into his office, followed by Alex Nolan. "How does it feel to have everything in the world?" Another reporter asked him. Adrian looked at Alex, who was looking away, "I really don't have everything."


	5. V

Corruptions

When everyone had left, her and Adrian were the last ones at the Watchmen hideout. Both had been attached at the hip for weeks now, but Alex knew he didn't think there was chemistry between them. He was twenty-five, she was eighteen. He must've had a girlfriend in his normal life. Alex scolded herself for thinking so foolishly.

Again

Adrian half-smiled as he saw Alex approaching the table at the restaurant. She was still so young, barely any changes had happened since he met her when she was eighteen. He stood up and held out her chair for her. She smiled at him and realized that he may be a different person to New York City, but he was still the same Adrian to her.

Embarassing

Alex slightly glanced to her left and quickly popped the collar of her black button-down coat up to avoid the enourmous _Nostalgia _wall mural. She was walking down the streets of New York City at night, just so happening to walking right next to a _Veidt_ ad poster. The worst part was that she couldn't even forget about him. He was everywhere. He owned New York City. Everytime she attempted to forget Adrian, he'd find a way to walk right back into her life.

Unmasked

KC and the Sunshine Band's _I'm Your Boogie Man _blared in the streets, hippies rioting vigilantes in a mob. Alex peeked around the vandalized wall, seeing Dan with the Comedian who were scolding the riot. She was on patrol with Adrian that night. She really liked him, but knew he didn't feel the same. Alex insisted she helped with the riot, but Adrian wouldn't have it. "You're too young to control a violent riot like that." He said. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

Strain

Adrian looked out the window as the rain poured down on the city. Dan Dreiberg talked to him about Rorschach's masked killer theory, but his mind was racing as he looked down at the panel under the window. The only things there were a few books on Egypt, Greece and a picture, a young girl with a younger man. His blond hair and her blond hair almost matched. She looked ecstatic, leaning into him for the photograph, he towering over her. The man, himself, looked confident and happy, in a white shirt and black tie, as his arm was around the girl's hip. It was a picture taken at a party years ago, in better days with the Watchmen.

Revelations

Neither Adrian nor Alex stopped arguing the night before, and tonight he was going reveal himself to the world. Alex looked at the flight tickets to Kraków, silently debating in her mind. She clutched them off her nightstand, taking one last look at the photograph of the Watchmen. "Screw it," Alex said to herself, "He won't notice I'm gone." With that, she stormed out the door, leaving everything she knew behind her.

Envious

"Mr. Veidt, remember that you _do_ have a meeting with the board of defences at seven o'clock in the lab," The little blond assistant reminded him, glaring at Alex. Adrian cleared his throat, "Cancel my lab appointment, I have some other business to attend to for tonight." She nodded, keeping her glance on Alex, leaving the room with the clicking of her heels. "I don't like her." Alex mumbled into Adrian as he hugged her.

Anxious

Laurie smirked to herself as she sat on Alex's bed in the tiny apartment, Alex in the bathroom. Alex was so nervous about seeing Adrian, she was puking out her nerves in the bathroom. Laurie heard Alex puke again, so nervous she could barely speak. "Alex, I understand you're nervous, but it's Adrian Veidt you're seeing, not Nixon, or some other important guy. It's just Adrian."

Humiliating

Alex felt humiliated, fighting with Adrian while he was working with Jon in the lab, via television. Adrian was wearing a shirt and tie, Alex acknowledging how handsome he looked, but she was annoyed. He looked at her with his blue eyes. "You're the smartest man in the world," Alex sighed with confusion, "What am I to you, Adrian? A scientific equation that you need to study in order to get right?"


	6. VI

Fame

"Alex, you better see this." Laurie stormed into Alex's apartment, which she noticed a lot of people were doing lately. Laurie flopped on Alex's bed and she clasped the newest newspaper in her hands. Alex glowered at her, "What?" Laurie hesitantly handed her the newspaper. There was a picture of Alex and Adrian at dinner the other night, a paparazzi shot. Alex gasped, "_Fuck_..." when she read the letters above the photograph: _Who Is Adrian Veidt's Squeeze?_

Revealing

Rorschach sat next to Alex on the side of her bed, eating out of a leftover Chinese food box, the two of them watching TV. His mask was lifted up and she only saw his chin, which revealed a masculine jawline and some stubble. She loved having Rorschach around, even if he didn't say alot and hated women in general. She'd worked for a while to recieve his trust, and it wasn't fun. But she was happy that he trusted her. To Alex's dismay, a _Veidt Enterprises _commercial popped up on the screen. She grunted, slamming herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow next to Rorschach. "Veidt's whore." Rorschach mumbled, mid-chew, directing it to her. Alex was silent, then muttered into the pillow, "Shut up."

Changes

The boy Alex met at the club earlier savagely kissed her, too aggressively. She rolled her neck to look to the left of her as the boy kissed her neck, accidentally seeing the old picture on her nightstand. It was her and Adrian four years ago, grinning. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach with guilt. She attempted to push the boy off, "Please - please stop." He refused to stop, so Alex yelled, "_Get off_!" and resorted to her old Watchmen abilities, sending the boy flying off her with a kick to the abdomen. "Whore." He choked in pain, grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment with the slam of the door. Alex felt the tears streaking down her cheeks, realizing the Keene Act was the worst fucking thing in the world.

Affection

Paparazzi snapped endless photos of Adrian, his arms crossed with a smug smile. Alex stood in the massive group outide Studio 54 and watched him absorb his new fame. She was another face in the crowd to everyone, out of her Watchmen attire. Adrian caught her eye, and his smug smile fell. Alex looked at him sadly one last time before pushing her way out of the crowd, out of Adrian's view.

Party

"We were at that dinner party, right?" Laurie almost choked while she was in a fit of giggles, sipping on her coffee. Alex rolled her eyes playfully and smirked, listening to the story from the Watchmen days. "The guy was hitting on you so badly, and Adrian said he'd beat the living shit out of him if he even looked in your direction again! Oh, God. The look on the guy's face was so priceless when he realized the girl he was talking to was dating Ozymandias!" Alex chewed on her lip and looked out the window at the rainy night, "Yeah. _Was_ dating Ozymandias."

Riot

The petite, whiney assistant of Adrian's smugly smirked at her, "Sorry, Miss Nolan. You'll have to make an appointment at a later date with Mr. Veidt if you'd like to see him." Alex scoffed, "He told me I was supposed to come and that it was urgent." She was sick of this girl speaking down and snarling at her. Alex clenched her fists. The Comedian and Adrian didn't teach her to fight for nothing. "I've had it up to _here_ with you speaking down to me and eye-fucking Adrian in front of me, you _whore_!"

Truths

"Rorschach's journal. Tonight, saw Alex with Veidt walking down street. Saw me, yet does not know my face. Should know better. Veidt ruined her before. Shouldn't trust him again. Gets destructive. Too young to be in affair with someone so powerful. Veidt very protective. Possible love affair? Must invesigate further."

Unbelievable

"The masked vigilante and criminal, known as Rorschach, has been arrested and identified as Walter Kovacs, age 35." The newscaster announced, Alex sitting up in bed and gawking at the TV. Adrian sat up beside her, looking unphased by this news. "Rorschach's been arrested. We have to go help him." Adrian arched an eyebrow at her, "He's a wanted criminal." Alex looked at him in disbelief, "You're not going to help him? I seriously don't know you anymore, Adrian. I really don't."

Breakout

Alex walked quickly to the therapy room in the prison, kicking open the door, admist the chaos of the liberation of the prisoners. A shorter, red-headed, quite muscular man stood there, leaning against the window. His muscular arms were crossed on his wifebeater-clad chest. "Rorschach?" Alex asked in a gasp, never seeing the man without his mask, only on the news recently. He nodded to her in approval, "Alex. Bring Daniel?"

Younger

The cobweb-clad box labeled _Watchmen_ caught Alex's eye as she looked under her dark bed. She dragged it out and set it on her bed, ruffling through it. Her lips instantly came into a smile as she saw some of the photos; Adrian, as Ozymandias, holding Alex in his arms at a Watchmen meeting. The Comedian, holding Alex in a headlock and ruffling her hair; Laurie and Alex at a dinner party, grinning, on either side of Dan. She reached her hand in the box again and felt fabric; she pulled out the black, skimpy one-piece Watchmen costume and ripped fishnets that Laurie's mother had made her. She smiled sadly, remembering how excited and anxious she was the first time she put it on.

Learning

"Attack me. Go!" Adrian snapped at her paternally, gesturing for her to begin. Alex ran at him, round-house kicking him yet missing, a few punches and to end it, another drop-kick that skimmed him. She landed on the floor, her chest huffing up and down, her elbows propping her up. Adrian was strict when it came to teaching her hardcore fighting, and she liked it. She didn't want him to be soft on her; then she wouldn't learn anything. She blew a strand of blond hair out of her eyes, which were wide in questioning at him. He looked down at her, his German accent hinting in his speech, "Up, again. You have a lot to learn."

Addicted

Alex leaned over the toilet, her head throbbing. She'd snorted a few lines, drank too much vodka. She felt like she was going to faint, or vomit. Her apartment was quiet and lonely. Alex just wanted everything the way it was before, back in 1970. When everything was easy.


	7. VII

Desperate

Alex felt a uprising wave of humilation and degration crash over her while she flashed her body at men walking down the night-life, commercial streets of New York City, selling herself for fifty bucks an hour. She was so low on cash, this was her only choice. She saw Rorschach begin to walk down the street in the rain. She turned away until he passed. There was no way any of the Watchmen could know.

Harsh

"You say you did this for peace...but Adrian, don't you _get_ it? You've killed children, adults...innocent, decent people. People who could've gone on to do life-changing things in this world. And you cut them off. _That_ is your legacy." Alex said desperately, tears streaking down her cheeks. Adrian looked at her breathlessly, his lip bleeding at right eye bruised.

Shocking

"It would be useless to lose the peace that so many died for today." Adrian attempted. Alex glared at him, her heart thumping. She was infuriated, "Peace based on a lie." Adrian strictly eyed her with a flick of his head. It was a look that was authoritative and annoted, a look Alex always rolled her eyes at when Adrian gave it to her. "But peace nonetheless." He corrected.

Close

The coldness of Alex's junky, old apartment sent shivers through her spine and her veins, her blood running cold. She bit her lip and shuffled into Adrian's nearby body for warmth; he clutched her shoulder and brought her into him. She buried her face in his chest and felt the comfort of sleep drift upon her.

Freaked

"Shit." Alex stammered, her fingertips feeling the blood coming from her forehead, as a result from banging against Adrian's metal desk in escape of the assassin. Adrian was looking at the cut on her head. "Adrian, it's just a little blood." Alex groaned, as he sweeped strands of blond hair out off her forehead. He rolled his eyes, speaking without his accent, "Alex, just this once. Let me handle it."

Critical

The Comedian huffed in his cigar, which resided clutched in his teeth, "Alex, keep watch out over yourself. Do that for me, okay?" She quizzically glanced at the Comedian, "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes from behind his mask and huffed at her, "You know, sweetheart. You know how Veidt-" but was cut off just as Adrian grabbed her by the hand and began leading her away, "Let's go, Alex." She allowed herself to walk away into the night with him, stealing a glance behind her, to see the Comedian at the front door of the hideout in the shadows, puffing on the cigarrette, watching her leave.


	8. VIII

Prisoner  
That night, the police burst through the door to Adrian's penthouse apartment. Alex almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the men enter the apartment, led by a smug detective, who waltzed up to her, and immediately began cuffing her. "What the _hell_ are you doing? Who are you?" Alex asked, giving the detective a death glare. He grunted at her, "Alex Nolan, you have the right to remain silent. You are a prime suspect in the attempted assassination of Adrian Veidt."

Greedy  
"_Forbes_, _Newsweek_, _Rolling Stone_, _Time_..." Alex read the magazine names that laid in his Veidt Enterprises office, giving him a knowing look, "You really are popular these days, aren't you Adrian?" He smirked at her, knowing she didn't approve of his new attitude and fame, and sighed, "You _could_ say that."

Outdated  
"Alex, how nice of you to visit me with Laurie." Sally smirked, and Alex hugged her friend's aging mother, "I thought you'd never make it out here." Alex shrugged, "I'm sorry, Sally. I've had been having a rough time back in NYC, and..." But Sally cut her off, "Still dating Adrian Veidt, are we?" Alex whipped around, glaring at Laurie, knowing she'd filled her mother in on all of Alex and Adrian's relationship issues.

Attacking  
"Why would I be a suspect in attempting to kill Adrian? Does he even know that you're investigating me?" Alex questioned, glaring at the detective. He shook his head, "Not yet, but he will. And you're one of the closest to him. We have our reasons. We were tipped off." _Tipped off_? Alex bit her lip, knowing that there was no way she was getting in trouble for this. She needed to help Dan and Laurie break out Rorschach. Quickly and riskly, tripped the detective, smashed his face with her fist, and slammed him to the ground, handcuffing him with his own handcuffs to the sink's pipe. She glared down at the injured FBI agent, "I've been a prisoner in my life long enough."

Celebration  
"What, in life, does _not_ deserve celebrating?" Adrian smiled calmly, lifting his glass. Alex stood closely beside him. He was the center of attention always. People loved him; his charm and calmness would make anyone love him. Everyone in the room; government agents, friends of Adrian's, everyone in the Watchmen (out of costume), had attended this dinner party. The amount of important people in one room made Alex feel intimidated. They all raised their glasses, then drinking. Adrian smiled at her, reasurring her this is were she belonged. Alex returned the smile, feeling comfort in his inclusion of her. Little did she know, in few years' time, the Keene Act would ruin everything.

Frustrating  
Adrian gave her a cold glare, "So, will we be talking, or is this whole dinner going to be awkward?" They were at the restaurant reception after the Comedian's funeral, the rain outside the restaurant pouring down. Alex and him stood a few feet away from the table filled with people, at the restaurant's door. Alex looked at him with cautiousness, "We'll talk."

Glance  
Alex stood across from Jon, Dan, Adrian and his assistant at the Comedian's funeral. The rain hit her, hiding the tears. She felt Adrian looking at her, and she didn't want to look at him. She'd seen his face all over New York City everyday, but she hadn't been face-to-face with him in years. She was afraid of him, afraid of opening old scars that still had yet to heal.

Unbelievable  
"I had to make it look like you hired the assassin. I couldn't risk you finding out about my plan, Alex. You understand, don't you?" Adrian asked calmly, but his face looked very serious. Dan, Rorschach and her had all been defeated by him and Karnak, and he was unraveling his plan. Alex gawked at him, "I can't believe you would do this."

Devastated  
"**Do it!**" Rorschach screamed. Jon indifferently nodded. In a flash, Rorschach was nothing else but a graphically bloody rorschach pattern in the snow. Alex trembled, falling in the snow to her knees, but no voice expelled out of her. She was breathless, speechless. Tears ran down her cheeks, but no sobbing or verbal crying accompanied them. She trembled so hard from the fear, infuriated and devestation, she felt like she would vomit. She bowed her head to the snowy ground of Karnak, and screamed. **Rorschach's death was Adrian's fault**.

Remarkable  
"Alexandria." Rorschach nodded at Alex, using her birthname. She cringed, "I _hate_ that name." Adrian looked at her, puzzled. "Why? Alexandria is a beautiful name...it's the second largest city in Egypt." Alex smirked up at him, "_Of course_ that would be the reason why you like it."

Glare  
"Who's the girl?" Alex muttered to Dan when the exited the cemetary for the Comedian's funeral. She was referring to the pretty blond who had accompanied Adrian. He looked back, watching Adrian, his assistant, and Jon approaching. "That's Sonya, Adrian's assistant. Don't worry, Alex. I'm pretty positive he hasn't gotten over you yet." Dan sighed, reading Alex's jealous mind. The assistant looked more like a wife, in Alex's opinion, as she glared at the assistant that so closely clung to Adrian.

Speechless  
Adrian's eyes blinked sadly at her as Alex shook him up against the TV screens in Karnak. She said, her voice cracking, "Look what you've done. You've killed The Comedian, Moloch...millions of people. You haven't improved life, you have mutilated it, Adrian. _That's_ what you've done."

Conversation  
Adrian glared at her, "Talk, then." They were in the restaurant, sitting at the table while everyone in their party talked about other things. Alex had planned over the years everything she wanted to say to him. She snapped, "If I see another Veidt Enterprises ad, I'm going to go insane. I see you everywhere. I walk down the street, I see a Nostalgia poster or your face on the cover of every magazine at the newsstand. I hate the Keene Act, I hate that we haven't spoken in years, and I hate that our lives are opposites now."

New  
"This is all bullshit." The Comedian grunted, a cigar in his mouth and a canteen of whiskey in his hand. Adrian glared at the him, "You know, for a guy who calls himself the Comedian, I can never tell when you're joking." Dan and Rorschach jumped into the brewing argument, and Alex sat on the desk beside the Comedian, taking this new lifestyle all in. She looked at them; Rorschach, Dan, Adrian, the Comedian, Laurie, Jon. She was a Watchmen now.

Intimate  
_Unforgettable _by Nat King Cole blared in the dark apartment, the lights of the city of New York the only faint illumination. Alex's clothes laid in a pile on the floor of Adrian's apartment. She looked up at Adrian, "Will it hurt?" He murmured, "Only the first time."

Gross  
Alex was on the second floor of the prison; she saw from the balcony that below, Laurie was beating the shit out of a few men, and Dan jumped and drop-kicked a few others. She swirled around to see a few men charging her. Her eyes grew wide, and when the first one attempted to punch her, she kicked him in the abdomen, so hard he was knocked to the floor, slamming his head with a bang on the concrete flooring. The other men charged her; she flipped two over the balcony and slammed another against one of the rusty cell doors. She punched upwards, snapping the man's jaw, and flipping him over to the ground, blood splattering the floor.

Regrets  
Adrian stood there, light snow falling on him from the Antarctic sky above, glass everywhere from Jon breaking the ceiling windows. He looked devestated, lonely, not knowing what to do with himself, staring at Alex. The bruises and his bleeding look made him look defeated. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Alex sighed, "I know you are."


End file.
